


comfortable enough

by onceuponamoon



Series: abo jt/ebs [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, just let the poor man sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamoon/pseuds/onceuponamoon
Summary: With his stomach as huge as it is, John’s lucky to find a sleeping position that doesn’t put strain on his hips now that he’s too pregnant to sleep on his back.





	comfortable enough

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who need it **TW: body horror** bc real talk i touched my sister's belly when she was pregnant with my nibling and i _screamed_. pregnancy is kinda weird. beautiful and all of that. but WEIRD.
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome <3

**November 2020**

 

With his stomach as huge as it is, John’s lucky to find a sleeping position that doesn’t put strain on his hips now that he’s too pregnant to sleep on his back. He’s got one of those huge pregnancy pillows -- _thanks, Jordan_ \-- and for the past month using it is the only way he’s actually able to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

But tonight, he’s laid up staring at the ceiling because the triplets _won’t stop moving_. 

Tiny as they are, they sure pack a punch.

To John’s bladder, notably.

Sighing, John struggles his way upright and shoves the U-shaped pillow back against the rest of the others in his nest, figuring he may as well either catch up on the night’s scores or see if maybe Bee’s up dealing the with same issues. Luckily, he’d fallen asleep -- briefly though it may have been -- with his phone in hand, so all he has to do is tug it up from between some pillows by the charge cord rather than trying to shuffle his fat ass over to the nightstand.

He’s punched breathless for a moment, a hand or foot caught up against his diaphragm; it feels a little bit like being checked against the boards from the inside.

“That wasn’t very nice,” he grumbles.

At his last appointment, Dr. Karadjuzovic showed him how to massage his belly to gently shift the babies around, so he tries that and gets a few kicks against his hand for good measure.

“Hey, now,” he chides, “All that energy’s great, but your _papai_ ’s gotta sleep at least a little bit tonight.”

They settle a bit, probably more at the sound of his voice than anything, but John keeps rubbing with one hand while he checks scores -- Vegas won, Hurricanes won, Pens won, Leafs won -- with the other. 

By now, Jordan’s probably tucked into his hotel bed, dead to the world. More than likely, he’s nursing his hurts from the game, tucked in with one of the worn shirts John gave him for this exact occasion. He’s probably mumbling to himself, brows drawn, whining a little, missing his pregnant mate even in his sleep the way he does even when John’s only an arm’s length away.

He’s torn from his thoughts by another foot to his kidneys, a fist to his ribs, an elbow to his bladder.

“Alright, _alright_ ,” John mumbles, starting the process of heaving himself up off the bed. “Enough of that.”

He waddles to the bathroom and -- he’ll never get over the fact that he can’t properly reach his dick around the wide curvature of his belly -- sits to pee for the fiftieth time since dinner. The triplets let him use the bathroom in peace, but the moment he relaxes onto the bed again, they’re back to shifting around, jostling for space, using John’s insides as their own personal playground.

So.

Purring, John finds his phone again and turns the flashlight on, taking a short video of the way his belly shifts and shudders, moving from the press of three little bodies fighting for space. He turns the camera to his face after tracking the movement, rolls his eyes, and then hits stop.

He sends it to Jordan, captioning it, “Your children won’t let me SLEEP.”

He’s not expecting his phone to ring.

“Oh, my god, what are you still doing up?” John asks in lieu of a hello.

Jordan’s sigh is heavy, slightly pained, and his voice cracks a little when he says, “ _Hi, babe. Couldn’t sleep._ ”

John snorts. “Well, _apparently_ , neither can these little monsters.”

“ _God_ ,” Jordan says, “ _Yeah, they’re really giving you a workout there, eh?_ ”

“At least they let me pee in peace,” John says. “Started up again as soon as I laid down though.”

Jordan hums. He’s quiet for a bit and then, predictably, says, “ _I wish I could be there with you._ ”

John rolls his eyes because Jordan’s not here to pinch his nipple for it. “I know, alpha,” he says. “They slowed down a bit while I was purring, but now they’re right back up to speed. Think they know I’m happy to hear your voice.”

Things go suspiciously quiet on the other line.

Sighing, John asks, “Are you crying?”

Jordan’s voice is thick when he says, “No, _I just. I’m allowed to miss my husband, you know._ ”

“Uh huh.” 

“ _And my unborn babies. I’m a little emotional right now, babe, give me a break. Plus we had to go to overtime with the Sens. The_ Sens, _Johnny_.”

John huffs a laugh. “Saw that sweet saucer pass in the third. I’m surprised Barzy didn’t fall over with how hard he cellied.”

“ _Well deserved_ ,” Jordan says. “ _What a wrister._ ”

“Mhm,” John agrees. He’s still rubbing his belly, eyelids heavy. He yawns.

“ _I just -- I wanna smell you._ ”

John’s brows furrow. “You’ve still got my shirt, right?”

Jordan’s sigh fuzzes static across the line. “ _Yeah, but it’s not the same_ ,” he grouses. “ _I want -- wish I could just stick my face in your belly._ ”

Laughing, John says, “I know you do, Jordan. But, hey, you’ve got three more games, then you can stick your face anywhere you want.”

That startles a laugh out of Jordan. It ends in a sigh, a little softer than the others. “ _I love you so much, you know. Even though your jokes are terrible._ ”

“Hey,” John says. “Who said I was joking?” One of the babies gives a weak kick and then they finally settle, but John keeps rubbing, lulled by the motion, the feeling, the sound of his alpha breathing over the line. “I think they finally went to sleep.”

Jordan rumbles out a pleased noise; if he were an omega, it’d definitely be a purr. “ _Good. I hope they let you sleep through the night._ ”

John snorts. “Yeah, at least ‘til I wake up to pee again in an hour.”

“ _Yeah, well, if they do, you just give me a call. I’ll tell ‘em to stop using my omega’s innards as a jungle gym._ ”

Jaw cracking on another yawn, John huffs another laugh and grins, letting his eyes close. “Yeah, okay.” John shifts onto his side, maneuvering the pillow until it’s wedged half around him and half between his legs. “I’m ‘bout to fall asleep. You want me to purr for you?”

Jordan gives a vehement, “Yes,” and then a quieter, “ _Please_ ,” so John does, content to soothe himself, his babies, and his alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://onceuponamoonfic.tumblr.com) where messages and prompts alike are welcome!


End file.
